


Have You Been Naughty or Nice?

by breakingpenguin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Ushijima Wakatoshi, Boyfriends, Dom Tendou Satori, Dom/sub Undertones, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, Light BDSM, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sex, Sub Ushijima Wakatoshi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28407978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakingpenguin/pseuds/breakingpenguin
Summary: Wakatoshi has been a good boy this year, he swears.Satori gives Wakatoshi a 'Christmas present' but it seems more like a present to Satori himself with the way he's enjoying teasing his boyfriend.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 183





	Have You Been Naughty or Nice?

**Author's Note:**

> belated christmas fic based off art i drew :) 
> 
> [click here to see it on my twitter (warning it's suggestive, but not outright nsfw)](https://twitter.com/breakingpengui1/status/1342226629095870464?s=20) I suggest looking at it first before reading so you can see what they are wearing and the pose they were in hehe :3c

Wakatoshi has been a good boy this year, he swears.

Which is why on Christmas Eve, Satori slides off Wakatoshi’s thigh where he has been straddling to kneel on the ground, pulling down the red pants of his boyfriend’s costume to reveal his cock— hard and eager for attention. Satori, who dressed in a more risqué version of Wakatoshi’s Santa outfit, licks his lips before taking the dick into his mouth, moving with practised ease as he works his way down the thick length until his nose nestles into coarse hair. 

Satori’s cheeks hallows as he sucks slowly at the cock pulsing at the back of his throat and it doesn’t take long until Wakatoshi's hip starts to jerk, desperate for more friction than what Satori is offering. The armrests of the red chair begin to creak with the grip Wakatoshi has on them.

He thought he can resist the urge, fight the desire to fuck without abandonment into the warm wet cavern, and he manages to behave well until—

Until Satori begins to _hum._

The vibrations surrounding Wakatoshi shoots down his dick, his balls tensing as he presses forwards. The coil in his lower stomach tightens and his back arches as a groan spill from bruised lips. A tiny part of his mushy brain idly observes that he is going to cum to _Jingle Bells._

“I’m gonna— Satori, I—“

However, before he can push himself further down Satori's throat to release all the pressure that’s been building up, spindly hands on his hips stop him. Satori pulls himself off with a loud slurp. 

“Nah-ah, Toshi," He sings, wet lips glistening under the Christmas coloured fairy lights. "Good boys don’t cum unless they are given permission and I haven’t said anything of that sort. Tsk tsk, Wakatoshi-kun, are you a bad boy?" 

Satori’s face pulls into a look of mocking disappointment as he runs a finger along the vein at the underside of Wakatoshi's dick, a touch that has barely any pressure but yet Wakatoshi struggles not to buckle into it. He knows better not to do so by now— he doesn’t want to misbehave a second time tonight. He rapidly shakes his head no, eyes wide and pleading for Satori to continue his previous task. Usually, his boyfriend melts at the sight of his ‘puppy eyes.’ 

The spit on his cock is already beginning to cool and Satori only looks up at him in stern disapproval, unaffected by Wakatoshi’s silent begging.

"You got to use your words, baby. Answer me the correct way this time, stop being so naughty.”

Satori’s cold tone hits Wakatoshi hard. He doesn’t want to be naughty, he’s not a bad boy— he _isn’t._ At this point he’s not even thinking about his need to cum, he only wants to be good for Satori.

“I’m sorry I’ve been naughty, Satori, I’m sorry— I’ll be good for you, I’ll be a good boy, I swear! So please..." He manages to stumble out most of his answer before his throat clogs up and Satori smiles warmly at him.

"Good job, angel. You did so well, that’s my good boy. Good boys get presents.” Satori moves forward and Wakatoshi forgets about his embarrassment when Satori’s tongue lolls out to lap at his leaking dick. He whimpers at the heat wrapping around him as his boyfriend bobs his head shallowly— he is close to his peak again already.

He nearly cries as Satori pulls away yet _again_ , his mind racing to figure out what he has done wrong this time.

“Oh my sweet darling Wakatoshi, you haven’t done anything bad.” Satori purrs, his hand gives Wakatoshi a few pitying strokes, light enough not to amount to anything. The hand, wet with saliva and pre-cum, trails down across his taint to nudge at his entrance, his pliant body easily accepting the finger that pushes in. It curls upwards, hitting a familiar spot with pinpoint accuracy and Wakatoshi moans at the abuse.

“Don’t you know that presents are traditionally opened on Christmas day?” Satori’s crimson eyes twinkle with mischief as he smirks upward and Wakatoshi blinks at the seemingly random question. An inkling of dread begins to creep into him as Satori opens his mouth again to continue.

“That’s on the 25th and today’s the 24th. So be a good boy and don’t cum until midnight, when the day changes.” Satori glances pointedly at the clock next to them and Wakatoshi obediently turns to look as well. 

_11:19_

This time, Wakatoshi actually sobs.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! happy holidays hoehoehoe
> 
> My [Twitter](https://twitter.com/breakingpengui1) and [Tumblr](https://breakingpengui1.tumblr.com/) (also instagram @breakingpengui1) if you want to hmu there, I draw (mainly of tendou & ushiten) :D


End file.
